Sophie&Sian You've got the Love!
by NESSkindalove
Summary: Our first fic on S&S. We have tried to keep sort of tot he storyline thats going on now, but changed it abit, to make it our own and original, Hope you enjoy.  D
1. Chapter 1

**''Sophie''-(talking)**  
While Mum was there with us, it was pretty easy to hide how hurt I felt.  
But now that her and Dad had gone down the Rovers, leaving me and Sian alone together, it was quite a bit more difficult. _"Can we put a film on?"_ she asked happily, and I nodded, not wanting to talk to her because I knew my voice would give me away. After putting our favourite film, Mean Girls , into the DVD player, she sat back on the couch and cuddled into me. I stiffened, but she didn t seem to notice. How could she act so nonchalant? She s just basically denied our relationship, how she feels about me, to her ex boyfriend! And she doesn t seem to care at all.  
Despite how annoyed I was with her, I couldn t help but smile every time she laughed at something. Her laugh was infectious, and I found myself laughing along with her. It was my favourite film, after all. When the film was over, she got up and turned the DVD player off, before coming back and sitting on my knee. I do love you Soph. Honestly, she told me with a smile,  
her arms curling around my neck as she leaned in and kissed me. It took all my will-power, but I managed not to kiss her back. She pulled away looking concerned, but I looked away from her. I didn t want to see the pain in her eyes, and I didn t want her seeing the hurt in mine.  
_"Whats the matter now?"_ she asked, and I sighed. _"You should know what the matter is Sian. How do you expect me to feel after that?" _I asked. _"I knew you were still annoyed. Sophie, you re the one for me, yeah?"_ she said, but I could tell in her voice she was still doubtful. _"I don t believe that Sian._  
_I still reckon you ve got a thing for Ryan, and I want you to prove you havent!" _I cried.  
She glared at me angrily, before pulling me into the most passionate kiss we d shared. When she reluctantly pulled away, we were both breathless, and I smirked despite myself.  
_"There s plenty more where that came from," _she mumbled with a wicked grin, and I returned it as I pulled her lips back to mine.  
**''Sian''-(talking)**  
as we both pulled away from each others lips i still had a feeling sophie was still not fully convinced that it was her i loved and who i wanted to be with. Yes maybe i am still abit confused about the whole me and sophie being a 'couple' and she may be all up for telling sally and kevin about us. But am not ready. Her parents are more understanding than mine. Dad would tell me that is not right, like am breaking the law. Well thats what he will see it as,  
and mum she would tell me its a phase, that am being stupid and that i should have some time apart from sophie but i think that would make me want her more. So thats why i dont want to tell people. My parents are not the reasonable type. Plus am abit scared of what people might say, how they will look at 'us'. Anyhow i need to do something to prove to sophie that i want her, 'only' her. As i sat here thinking of things to show my love to her. It suddenly clicked. Ryan...he had two festival tickets. And it was obvious that he wasnt going to use them. And sophie is always talking about wanting to go to a festival plus her favourite band 'florence & the machine' were playing. It was perfect.


	2. Chapter 2

**''Sophie''-(talking)**  
The rest of the night was spent full of stolen kisses and a lot of laughter. Sian always managed to make me feel better, it was one of the reasons I d fell so hard for her. I woke up the next morning feeling loads better, and it was with a huge smile that I entered Dev's shop for work at noon. _''Hiya'' _I said with a grin as I walked through the door. My expression was mirrored on Sunita s face; she knew all about me and Sian, even though she pretended not to.  
I had a right laugh with Sunita in work, my good mood lasting all day and apparently rubbing off on her. So it was with another grin that I walked out of the shop and began to make my way over to the garage to see Dad. I saw a flash of blonde and got butterflies as usual,  
but the smile was wiped off my face as I saw a flash of black accompany it. Sian and Ryan. Despite all she told me yesterday, shes still sneaking off to talk to him?  
My good mood vanished almost as quick as it had appeared this morning, and Dad picked up on it. _"Why the long face Soph?"_ he asked, his head sticking out from under a car. _"What? Oh, erm..'' _I began, distracted by the fact Sian was entering the Rovers with Ryan. _"I fell out with Sian,"_ I mumbled, staring at the floor. _"Again? You two change your minds like the weather! Im sure you ll sort it out soon,"_ he said, and I half-smiled at him. _"Dad, I ll see you later," _I mumbled, walking away without waiting for an answer. I entered the pub and was greeted by a smiling Michelle.  
_"Alright Soph, looking for Sian? Shes gone in the back with Ryan," _she said with a smile.  
_"Is it alright if I go through? Just need to tell her something quickly," _I asked, and she nodded.  
_"Of course! If you ask me, they ll be back together very soon! Ryan certainly seems to think so," _she said excitedly.I forced a smile as I walked past her and stood outside the living room, where I could hear Sians voice. _"Listen Ryan, I know its a massive thing. I'll understand if you say no. But Florence + the Machine are So So good! And I know my cousin loves them, so could I buy the tickets from you? Please, it'd mean a lot!" _she said quickly, and a smile spread across my face. I knew I loved her for some reason. _"You dont have to buy them, you can have them. I'll bring them over to the Webster s later, you still staying there?" _he asked with a hint of distaste in his voice. I actually hated his guts. He was so smug and cocky all the time. Don t know what Sian ever saw in him really. I snuck out of the pub and went home, waiting patiently for my girl to come surprise me.  
**''Sian''-(talking)**  
As i walked out of the pub, i was thinking of ways to tell sophie about what just happened or more of what got said. As i walked into the Websters, Sophie was no were to be seen. _''Sophie!, are you in?''_ i shouted._ ''Yerhh, am up here'' _she yelled from the top of the stairs. I took a deep breathe and headed upstairs. As i walked into sophies room, the words that i were about to say had vanished.  
There stood sophie, in just a towel, singing along to 'Florence & the machine-you've got the love'. I stood there and just smiled at the girl infront of me. The girl i somehow had falling in love with. After a while staring i realised i still had to tell her.  
_''Soph, can we talk?'' _i asked while reaching for her hand. _''yerh Sure!, Wots wrong?'' _she asked squeezing my hand, in a cute concerned way.  
_''i know your probally going to go mad, but i was with ryan before..'' _i paused..waiting for the smile to disapear from Sophies face. But it stayed.  
_''Yerh, andd..?'' ''Well it was meant to be a surprise thing, but i asked him if i could by his tickets, yano because i know you love florence and it would give us chance to have time alone.'' _i explained. Sophies smile spread more across her face, and she didnt act very surprised.  
_''Sian, i know. I seen you and ryan earlier, and i followed you two into the pub, i know i shouldnt of but, i thought... but yerh anyway i know about the tickets, and its the best surprise ever,''._ She was really excited, but i hadnt even told her the worst part of mine and ryans conversaton.  
_''You followed us into the pub. Sophh, i thought you trusted me'' ''I do, i was just wondering what you were upto'' _she said trying to convince me she wasnt jealous. But she was.  
_''Nevermind, theres something else i need to tell you!..Ryan said he is going to bring the tickets around later, bring them here, is that ok?''_  
_''Yerh its fine, but dont we need to get the money first?'' _she said while walking back to the mirror to finish doing her hair. _''yerh but Soph, thats the thing i wanted to tell you, he doesnt want money, he wants me to kiss him''._  
As i spoke the words, she turned around and the smile had gone. _''Kiss you!,'' _she shouted, _''Yerh, but i didnt say i would, i just walked away.'' ''He knows me and you are together, why is he asking you to do that.''_ she said aggresivly while slamming the brush down.  
_''Sophie, calm down, am not going to do it. Were just going to have to find another way to be..alone.''_

About ten minutes had past and we had sat in silence, well except for florence still playing that is.  
_''You can do it yano, kiss him.'' _sophie said in a guilt tripping voice that made me abit angry.  
_''Do you really think i would steep that low for tickets. No, am not kissing him. Hes blackmailing me soph. and am with you, youre the only one i should be kissing, and want to kiss''_  
_''I know, but its only a kiss. And it wont mean anything, will it?. And theres no other way to get tickets, there all sold out._  
_and i promise i wont hold it against you, as long as its just a kiss.''_  
i couldn't actually believe my girlfriend, was asking me to kiss a lad, who was my ex, for tickets.  
_''Ofcourse it wouldnt mean anything!''_  
But i really did want these tickets, and i want be alone with sophie. Just me and her. so i supose i was just going to have to do it.  
I had lost track of time, the door bell rang and it was ryan. i couldnt believe i was about to do this.  
_''Soph, i cant do this, its pathetic, hes pathetic'' _i sighed. _''Sian, Listen'' _she said grabbing my hand _''Just pretend it me'' _she said while letting out a laugh. I laughed with her.  
I took a deep breathe and answered the door. _''Hi'' _he said while reaching into his pocket.  
_''Heres the tickets''. ''Thanks''_ i said akwardly. As i took the tickets he grabbed my hand and leaned in for the kiss.  
I had to respond but as soon as his lips touched mine i pulled away. _''I cant believe you actually blackmailed me Ryan._  
_your meant to be a mate.'' _i slammed the door straight after my words. I ran into the livingroom and grabbed sophie and kissed her passionatly. To come to think of it, it was the most passionate kiss i have ever given. As i gave sophie the kiss she was quick to respond and soon we were upstairs. Not having sex, just didnt want to chance staying down stairs and getting caught by anyone, though i was so into this kiss i dont think i would flinch if anyone walked in.  
The feelings i have for sophie are amazing, i get butterflies every time she smiles, and those blue puppy dog eyes get me everytime. I would never of thought me and a girl. together. But it wasnt just any girl.  
It was sophie. the sophie who made me laugh when am about to cry. The sophie who made me happy.  
Sophie Webster, my best friend. my soul mate. my girlfriend.


	3. Chapter 3

**Big thanks to everyone for reading so far, and waiting so patiently. I had really awful writer's block, **  
**Mel was on my case everyday, it was stressful... But the next chapter is here! Hope you enjoy it! **  
**And don't forget to leave us a sexy little review to read? Love you all for reading - Sammy :)  
**

**Sorry about the last chapter layouts, i was new to al this fanfiction world, hopefully the layout  
****wil be better for this chapter and so on, Thanks- Mel :)**

**Sophie POV**

I pulled away and looked deep into Sians bright blue eyes, which were twinkling as she flashed a grin in my direction.

'''I love kissing you,'' she said happily, and I smiled.

''I wish you'd have said that after the first time I kissed you. Those two weeks not talking to you were horrible,'' I mumbled.

I knew she felt guilty about it, because she stiffened next to me.

'Soph. I didn t know how I felt then. I still don t now. All I know is that this,'' she said, motioning between us, ''Is perfect. I don t want it to end any time soon.''  
I smirked at that, and pulled her close for another passionate kiss. It got considerably more heated, and I was glad that there was a knock on the door, because it meant my vow was still in tact.  
''I have to get that,'' I mumbled against her lips, and she sighed.

Go on then. I ll be waiting,'' she said with a smirk. I grinned at her and bit my lip, before rushing downstairs.

''About time!'' Mum complained as I opened the door, and her and Dad made their way inside laden with shopping bags.

''Sorry! Me and Sian fell asleep watching a film upstairs!'' I replied, impressing myself with my quick thinking.

''Oh so that s why your hair looks like a bird s nest?'' Dad asked with a grin, and I felt myself blush madly.

'' Yeah, must be,'' I mumbled, smoothing my hair as I made my way into the kitchen after them.

''Mum, Dad, while you re both here I began, knowing the answer already.''

When I told them the festival was in Scotland, Dad frowned, and Mum drew a deep breath.

''Okay. I guess I knew you were going to say no,'' I said, trying to hide my disappointment as I made my way out of the kitchen.

''Soph wait! Listen, as long as when you get back, you do the dishes for the rest of the week and you work overtime for Dev you can go,'' Mum said.

I squealed and ran at my wonderful parents, who seemed happily surprised when I engulfed them in a tight hug. I rushed back upstairs and into my room, where Sian was still lay on the bed, now flicking through my copy of heat magazine.

''Sian! Mum and Dad said I can definitely go!'' I cried, and she threw the magazine to one side and jumped off the bed, pulling me into a tight hug.

''Its gonna be great! A whole weekend alone together! If my parents ask, I was here the whole time, okay?'' We chattered happily about finally getting to see Florence, and I couldn t believe my luck. A whole weekend alone with the most beautiful girl in Manchester.

It seemed like the next day, rather than two weeks later, than Sian and I were heading up to Scotland on the coach. Our fingers were entwined together, and whenever we could, we stole an innocent kiss. It was ace not having to worry about being seen. We could just relax, be ourselves, and have fun. And I for one could not wait. I rested my head on Sian s shoulder, and she rested hers on mine, and I fell into a peaceful sleep.

''Soph! Sophie, wake up! We're here!'' I heard, and felt somebody shaking me awake.

I opened my eyes groggily to see Sians grinning face, and I smiled lazily at her, before standing up slowly. She led me off the coach and pulled me into a loving kiss. I was too shocked to respond, and she pulled away looking worried.

''Soph? What s the matter?'' she asked, but I merely smiled at her.

Her worry turned to confusion, which my smile turn into a grin.

''We've just kissed, in public. In front of hundreds of people. And-'' I began, but she cut me off with another kiss.

We both began laughing, and soon the need for oxygen was too great, so we pulled away, smirking at each other.

''Feels good, dont it?'' she asked, her eyes twinkling.

''Kissing you always feels good,'' I replied, and she rolled her eyes, shaking her head with a fond smile.

''You are so bloody cheesy, Sophie Webster.'' The atmosphere from the festival was electric, and as we made our way over to the campsite, weaving through hundreds of people, our mutual excitement grew. It must ve taken us about 2 hours to erect the tent, but when it was done, I stood away and beamed at it with pride.

''It s tiny now its up,'' Sian muttered, and my grin slid off my face.

''Now its up? What d'you mean?'' I asked, and a hint of a smile graced her already perfect features.

'' Well... I asked around for a tent, but everyone said it was too short notice. Until I found this one. It s perfect but it s a one man tent,'' she told me, trailing off at the end.

''A one-man tent. Sian, can you not count? Theres two of us!'' I cried, and she smirked cheekily.

''Well, we ll just have to cuddle REALLY close then, wont we?'' she asked, her eyes sparkling again. I couldnt disagree with that.

Soon enough, we were making our way to the main stage, where Florence was due to be playing any minute now. I turned in Sians arms and kissed her softly, feeling her smile into the kiss before I pulled away. I thought fleetingly of how great it would be if we could do this whenever we wanted, and then I heard the opening notes of _'Cosmic Love' _played on the harp, and every thought I had vanished as Florence made her way on stage.  
I couldn t believe I was actually getting to see her live, and with the love of my life holding my hips from behind and dancing with me, my dreams were coming true. Florence announced way too soon that she was about to sing her last song, then chuckled as the crowd booed. The beautiful music from the harp began again, and Sian screamed

''Its our song!'' down my ear as Florence began to warble You've Got The Love .  
I listened to the lyrics carefully, realising this really could be mine and Sian s song:

_Sometimes it seems, the going is just too rough, and things go wrong, no matter what I do, now and then, it seems like life is just too much, but you ve got the love I need to see me through. _

Sian pulled me closer to her and touched her lips to my exposed neck, and I smiled.

_Sometimes I feel like throwing my hand s up in the air, I know I can count on you, sometimes I feel like saying Lord, I just don t care , but you ve got the love I need to see me through._

It was unbelievable the way I felt about Sian. Even when Im away for her for just a few hours, I feel physically sick. And then when I see her again, it s like I ve been healed. I knew I was in too deep, but I didn t care. We may have been surrounded by people high as a kite, but Sian was a good enough drug for me, taking me to a high that no drug could ever reach.  
We danced the night away, sometimes quite raunchily, drawing the attention of the surrounding men.

''Pervs'', Sian whispered in my ear, and I grinned.

''Who could blame them, you re hot,'' I shouted in reply, and she giggled as she kissed my neck.

Too soon, the last act finished, and we made our way back to the campsite, stopping every few seconds to kiss each other, just because we could.  
We reached the tent and I sighed; it was tiny.

''Well then, shall we? ''Sian asked, her eyes sparkling with something that looked like desire as her eyes scanned my features, making me blush.

''For all you know, I could be claustrophobic,'' I grumbled, and she chuckled as she pushed me into the tent.

''Oh Sian! Theres barely room to swing a cat in here!'' I complained, and she rolled her eyes.

''Why on earth would you want to swing a cat anyway?'' she asked.

I glared at her, trying my best to keep a straight face, but failed miserably, and we both dissolved into giggles.

''If we want to get up tomorrow, we need some sleep,'' I said, wiping my eyes. She did the same, letting out another chuckle before laying down and pulling me down with her. We began talking about how amazing Florence had been, and she was halfway through a sentence when she stopped suddenly.

''Sian?'' I asked in a worried tone, and she smiled slightly.

''Soph, I can barely string a sentence together right now, can you stop?'' she managed to get out.  
I realised that my hand, which had been trailing across her stomach, had settled just below the waistband of her skirt.

''Oh! Im so sorry!'' I gasped, moving my hand and trying my best to create a bit of distance between us, which was hard in such a small place.

''Soph! Its fine, I just couldnt concentrate! Come here, silly,'' she said, grabbing my hand and pulling me close to her.  
I tucked my face into the crook of her neck to hide the blush on my cheeks.

''I'm really sorry,'' I muttered, and she laughed.

''Youre such a bad girlfriend, trying to get into my knickers. I thought you were the innocent one Soph?'' she teased, and I laughed before poking her in the side, causing her to squirm.

A massive tickling fight began, ending with her straddling my waist and pinning my arms to my sides.

''Say it!'' she cried.

''Never! I replied, before squealing as she began mercilessly tickling my sides again.

'' Okay, okay! Sians the best! And I love her!'' I cried, and she stopped, looking down at me with a smile.

'' I don t remember asking you to say that last part?'' she laughed.

''Yeah well, it s the truth,'' I said sincerely, and she smiled.  
She leaned in and touched her lips to mine, before pulling away slightly and resting her forehead on mine.

''I love you too,'' she said with another beautiful smile.

I pulled her lips to mine and began to kiss her again, this time more passionately, to show her exactly how I felt about her.  
She moved her lips to my neck, sucking and biting hard enough to leave a mark. Great. Her hands strayed to the hem of my t-shirt, and she pulled it over my head quickly, before returning her lips to mine. This was further than we d ever gone, but I didn t have the heart to stop her. Her hands explored my body eagerly, and I d be a liar if I said I didn t enjoy it. But at the back of my mind, a niggling thought reminded me of the vow I took: no sex before marriage. Nevertheless, I kissed her back with just as much desire, my hands glued to the small of her back, holding her body tight against mine. Alarm signals began to ring as her hands reached the waistband of my shorts, but again, she was making me feel like the most beautiful girl in the world. How could I stop her? I tried to let myself relax, but then I felt one of her hands trailing up my inner thigh, and pushed her away slightly.

''Sian-'' I began, but was cut off by her lips on mine. It didn t help that my body was involuntary spurring her on; arching into her, goose bumps rising everywhere, small moans escaping my lips. But as good as it felt, I had to stop it. Even if I hadn t taken a vow, I wouldn t want my first time to be in a cramped tent in the middle of Scotland.  
As her hands began to pull down my shorts, I pushed her away properly, sitting up and fixing my clothes. She looked hurt and frustrated, but I couldn t back down.

''No matter how much I really wanted to Sian, I can t,'' I mumbled. Her expression softened, and she took my hand.

''I know it s your first time Soph. I ll take it slow, I promise. You can tell me stop whenever you want,'' she said, leaning in again, but I turned my head so her lips touched my cheek.

''Stop. I want you to stop,'' I told her.

''Why? I love you! I just want to show you how much!'' she replied indignantly.

'' Do you not remember me taking that vow?'' I asked, and she smirked.

''I dont count. God doesn t think about girl-on-girl sex before marriage,'' she argued.  
It was a good point, but still, I had my beliefs, and I was going to stick to them.

''Sian. Please don t feel like I m rejecting you. Trust me, I want this as much as you. But not here. Not right now,'' I said softly, touching her cheek.

She jerked away from my touch and frowned.  
''This isn t about your vows. It s about you being frigid and not letting anyone near you,'' she sneered.

I stared at her in disbelief; I couldn t believe she d said something like that to me.

''Thanks a lot Sian,'' I said, my voice breaking as I lay down, facing the opposite direction. I heard her sigh, and she put her arm around my waist, but I pushed her off.

''Don t be like that Soph. I didn t mean that, you ve got to believe me. We can wait as long as you want,'' she said softly.

''Whatever,'' I spat.

''Goodnight Sophie. I love you,'' she said with a sigh, kissing my cheek before turning away.

''Yeah, night,'' I replied, still seething with anger.

Tears began streaming down my cheeks, but rather than wipe them, I lay and let them all out. And not for the first time since I'd fell in love with Sian Powers, I cried myself to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Sian pov..

I woke upto a empty tent. Sophie had gone. I crawled out the tent and all i could see were crowds of people, but no Sophie. I was scared that she may had left, but her bags and stuff were still here so she must just wanted time alone. I dont see why, yeah maybe i was abit harsh when i spat out the 'frigid' comment, but she should of pushed me of and not let me get that far, i am not going to apoligise for trying, its not like she pushed me of until my hands were some what to close for comfort. But i do want to apoligise for my comment, i could see last night it hurt her, i seen it in her deep blue eyes, they started to glissing like she was about to breakdown in tears and i am sure i heard her crying as i was drifting, I just need to find her.

About two hours had past and i had finally found her, she was sitting in the a kind of tent were wannabe artists go to play their acoustic songs, she was the onely one there, apart from the lad in the corner playing a slow tune.

''Soph-'' i began, but she didnt turn around. ''Am sorry about what i said last night, about you being frigid,  
i didnt mean it, i was just-'' she looked up at me, stains of mascara ran down her face. My heart sank.

''Am so sorry'' i said while kneeling down infront of her. ''what can i do for you to forgive me? anything i will do it.'' i pleaded with her but she just nodded and turned back to watch the guitarist.

''So your not even going to speak to me'' i said raising my voice a little to much.  
She was just being stubborn now, i have said i was sorry and begged on my knees, litrally and she couldnt even stretch to say a word.

''What do you want me to say sian?'' she spoke in a low husky voice, that brought a lump to the back of my throat. I had really hurt her, and it was hurting me knowing she was hurt.

''I dont know'' i replied.

''Last night i cried myself to sleep, d'ya know that?'' she asked, still speaking low that i could just about hear the words roll of her tongue.

''Yerh i heard you'' i answerd, wondering where she was going with this.

''I thought so. And if you heard me, why didnt u ask if i was ok?''

''I..ii..didnt think you wanted to speak to me, yano after what happened''

''what did happen sian?'' she asked.

What was with all the questions i thought to myself, but answered them anyway.

''We got to close. And you freaked, then i said something i shouldnt of, Am sorry''

''No, i said no and you got angry with me.'' She spoke much louder this time, like she wanted me to hear that part clearly.

''No...well yerhh maybe i did get abit angry, but Soph, you should of said stop sooner, before we got to close.''

Sophie stood up so she was facing me.

''Yerhh I know, but you shouldnt of acted so horrible, just because i said no. maybe i should of stopped you earlier but i actually couldn't, and i was almost about to give up my faith for you, do you realise that, For YOU!'' She said almost spitting the words at me.

''Well sorry, maybe you should find someone more perfect'' i spat back at her.

''Well maybe you should of kept your faith too, yano the promise you made me,then you would realise how hard it is,like instead of jumping into bed with Ryan at the first chance you got, if you want it so much am sure he would be happy to give it to you!''

''Yerh, well maybe i should of stayed with Ryan, atleast i can touch him.''

Sophies anger turned into sadness, tears started rolling down her face.  
'Why did i say that' i thought to myself.

''Soph, i didnt mean that,'' i said while reaching for her hand.

''got a habbit of saying things you dont mean'' she said pushing my hand away and walking of into the crowd.

''Sophh, Wait!'' i shouted as i chased her through the crowds.

I followed her back to the tent and we sat in silence. I wanted to speak to her but it was obvious she had no intention of speaking to me, so i just started packing, we were due to get our coach in a couple of hours and i cant bare to think how silent the journey home will be.

A couple hours had past and we were just leaving the coach station. As i sat next to sophie, all i wanted was to grab her hand and tell her i love her, but the akward silence was killing me.  
She hadnt spoke one word since the argument before. I have 'foot in mouth' disease am telling you.  
But this silence had to be broken and i guess i was the one who was going to have to do it.

''How long d'ya think it will take us to get home?'' i asked, clealy already knowing how long it will take.

''Ermm...Dunno few hours'' she said with a little smile.

A smile, thats a start.

''so were are we staying yours or mine?''

''Mine i think, if you want to like?'' she asked, while looking deep into my eyes.

''Ofcourse i want to, plus your bed is comfy'' i said smiling at the fact that for the first time in hours she had laughed. I laughed with her then 'accidently' moved my hand to hers.

''I love you'' i whisperd as i leant in closer to her ear ''dont forget that, ever!''

She turned around and squeezed my hand tightly, and moved her hand upto my face and whiped away a tear that fell. I dont know why i was crying, i think it was the lack of sleep, making me all emotional, but then it was also me thinking i had lost Sophie, that she didnt want to speak to me ever again that made me upset, i just needed her to say 'i love you' back to me. Reasure me.  
But she didnt she just turned back to the window and closed her eyes, it hurt but atleast she was still holding my hand. I hadnt completely lost her yet. And am not planning on losing her anytime soon.

We had finally arrived back in Manchester. The weather was crap as usual. The rain was heavy and neither of us had umbrellas, so we just ran to the nearest shelter. The shelter was a phone box, it was a wise choice seems as we need to phone Sophies dad to come pick us up. I stood there looking out the window as the rain drizzled down ,when i felt a hand touch my shoulder.

''Sian..'' Sophie said in a sweet voice ''Are you ok?''

''Uhh..yerh am fine'' i said half convincing.

''your lieing'' she said while spinning my whole body round to face hers ''i can tell when you lie,  
you do this fake smile which isnt one bit convincing i must say' she chuckled.

''Is it that obvious.'' i sighed.

we both just stared into each others eyes, just the sound of rain hitting the top of the phonebox filled the silence. I couldnt do this anymore, not touch her, not feel her touching me.  
I pushed her onto the window and pressed my lips to hers, my hands holding her hands up so she had no way of rejecting my kiss, but she didnt even try. She kissed back just as much as i gave.  
The passion was there again,I took my hands away from her wrists my lips still touching hers, and moved them to her waist, pulling her body closer to mine. She cupped my face and moved her right hand down to my neck,and pulled my lips closer to hers. Not that they could get any closer.  
I had been wanting this to happen since we got onto the coach and now it was, me and my sophie being us again. It felt amazing.  
Sophies lips had made her way to my neck and my hands had made my way to the hem of her skirt, i knew this was to far so i moved them back to atleast half way up her back, but she refused and put them back to where they were, was she telling me something. Was she saying she was ready, ready for me to make love to her, in a phone box, in the rain, or was she just playing with me. I had no idea, but i was not going to move my hands away from where 'she' obvioulsy wanted them.  
A few minutes had past and sophies lips were still touching mine, i couldn't understand why she was doing this afte last night, i couldnt do this anymore.

''Soph, Stop!'' i said making her jump as i did so.

''Whats wrong?'' she asked looking puzzled.

''What is this? Last night you were so against the idea of us being this close, now your all up for it,  
i dont understand, its like your playing with my emotions.'' i was holding back the tears because i didnt want it to turn into a 'oh am sorry' conversation, i needed to know what she wanted.

''So you think am playing games now! can i do anything right?'' she began to cry.

''Soph, i didnt want to upset you,'' i said pulling her into a hug. Exactly what i didnt want, tears to appear.  
''I just dont understand what you want,'' i explained.

''I want you'' she mumbled into my shoulder.

''I know that, and i want you, but you got to tell me what you want when it comes to the 'other' thing,  
i cant read minds and your signals are giving me wiplash'' she looked up and smiled.

''So when we get back, we will go upto your room and talk about it, set bounderies and stuff'' i said while giving her a wink.

''Stuff?'' she asked. ''Stuff...like?''

She knew exactly what i meant but i played along.

''Stuff like this'' I pulled her closer and kissed her. She smiled into the kiss then stopped and hugged me. I felt the warmth of her body touching mine...when we heard a beep just outside the phone box. it was , so we grabbed our bags and ran to the car.

As we were driving home, we had the music so loud, i couldnt hear myself think.  
started flicking through the radio stations when all of a sudden we heard the beat of our favourite song, 'Our' song.

_'Sometimes I feel like throwing my hands up in the air I know I can count on you Sometimes I feel like saying, "Lord, I just don't care'' But you've got the love I need to see me through'_

I looked over to the beautiful brunette sitting next to me, and smiled as she flashed one right back at me.

I Looked over to see if was looking through his mirror at us, but he wasnt.

''I love you'' i mimiked to Sophie and she chuckled.  
''I love you too'' she said.  
while pointing to her, then making a little heart shape with her hand, pointing to me and ending the movements with a cute peace sign with her hand.

_'Iloveyou2'_

I laughed back and out of the way of eyes, slid my hand under the bags and held her hand. We both smiled then carried on singing along to Florence.

_'You've got the love, yov've got the love, you've got the love'_


	5. Chapter 5

**Sophie POV**

When the song had finished, Dad glanced at us in the mirror. ''Enjoy the festival girls?" he asked, turning the music down.

I glanced at Sian, who was staring out of the window. I squeezed her hand before letting go, and grinned in Dad s direction.

"It was amazing Dad, couldnt believe how good Florence was live," I told him excitedly, and he smiled.

"I m dead jealous, I love a bit of Flo," he said, and we both laughed as he pulled into our driveway.

Dad helped us carry the bags inside, but before I could put mine down, I was engulfed in a hug by Mum.

"I missed you so much Sophie! You told me you d call!" she scolded, contradicting her tone by squeezing me tightly.

"Sorry Mum, we got distracted," I said, glancing at Sian, who still wouldn t look at me.

"By what? Men? Drink? Drugs- "

"Mum!I m not some skank who'd drop their knickers for anyone! I m not Rosie!" I cried.

"Hey, I heard that! Love you too, little sis!" Rosie said, walking down the stairs in her usual slut-like attire.

I smirked at her, and she returned it, pulling me into a hug.

"You annoy the hell out of me, but I really did miss you," she whispered in my ear.

I laughed and pushed her away, and she grinned.  
Mum had just let go of Sian, and she was now being hugged by Rosie, which made me smile. I couldn t help but think what their reactions would be once they know about us.

"Erm, me and Sian are gonna go watch a film or something, if thats alright?" I asked, and Mum smiled.

"You two are inseparable," she said, and I blushed.

"Well yeah, shes my best mate. Give us a shout if you need a hand with tea," I said, before grabbing Sian s hand and leading the way upstairs.

Before I closed my bedroom door, I heard Mum say 'I like Sian, shes a lovely girl.' I grinned as I closed the door, leaning against it and looking over at Sian, who had taken a seat on my bed.

"Mum thinks youre a lovely girl. I have to say, I disagree," I teased, and she looked up at me, finally.

Her beautiful blue eyes were sparkling with tears, and she was biting her lip to stop them falling.

"Sian? What s the matter?" I asked, rushing to her side.

I pulled her into my arms and she began to cry quietly into the crook of my neck. I was so worried; had I said or done something to upset her?

''Sian?'' I asked into her hair. She sniffed and moved away slightly, taking hold of my hands.

"I dont deserve you at all," she mumbled.

"Of course you do! I replied, tilting her chin and placing a gentle kiss on her lips.

"No, I dont," she muttered, her lips still touching mine.

I moved my lips, but rested my forehead on hers and stared into her eyes.

"Why are you saying all this?" I asked, my own voice cracking.

"Im horrible. I tried to force you into losing your virginity to me. I got a cob on with you cause you wouldnt put out when really, I respect you and your self-control so much. I m making you hide a huge secret from your friends and family. I m so sorry Soph," she said.

"Ey! Don t be silly. You should know by now how much I care about you! Its worth hiding it from them. You're worth it," I told her, cradling her face in my hands.

"You can do so much better than me," she whispered, and I shook my head.

"I dont want anybody else but you, okay? Not now, not ever. I love you Sian. And sometimes, love means getting hurt. But Ill take the bad times, cause I know just how great the good times are," I told her sincerely, leaning in and kissing her again.

This time she responded, and the kiss began to grow in passion. We both lay down, not breaking the kiss, and I pulled her body impossibly closer to mine. Her hands rested on the small of my back, beneath my t-shirt, and I smiled into the kiss despite myself. She pulled away and raised her eyebrow.  
" I believe we came up here to set boundaries , rather than stretch them," I said, still smiling.

She sighed and rolled over so she was laying on her back, and I followed her lead, entwining our fingers.

"Tell me exactly what you want Sophie. Please," she said, sounding mildly frustrated.

"I want you. But that means breaking my vow, and thats important to me too. Not as important, but still. Sian, I m confused," I admitted, and she frowned.

"You were pretty sure about how you felt about me when you kissed me," she mumbled.

"Not like that, you idiot. I know exactly how I feel about you, I m in love with you," I replied, and she smiled slightly.  
"But, the way you make me feel is indescribable. I really wanna keep my vow, but you're getting harder and harder to resist," I complained.

"I am pretty irresistible like," she said with a smug grin, and we both began to laugh.

I love Sians laugh, it makes me happy. She makes me happy, happier than I ve even been before.

"What are we going to do then?" I asked, and she sighed.

"I know what I want to do. But I cant, without hurting your feelings," she mumbled.

"Well, we can still do stuff. Just not the whole way," I suggested, and she smiled.

"Stuff? she asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Stuff like this," I grinned, pulling her into another kiss. Rather than a heated, passionate kiss, it was slow, and gentle. I tried to put all of my feelings for her into this one kiss, and she seemed to be doing the same. And then, a knock on the door ruined it.

"Oh, for God s sake," I muttered against her lips, and she giggled.

I stood up and opened the door, and Rosie pushed past me into my room, sitting on the end of my bed.

"Id say I m sorry for barging in on you two, but I m not," she said, and Sian laughed again as I rolled my eyes. Typical Rosie.

"What d'ya want Rosie?" I asked, trying to smooth my hair.

She noticed, and her eyes flew to the bruise on my neck. My hand dropped to it immediately, but it was too late.

"Whoa! Thats huge! Somebody must have been hungry!" she cried, jumping up and pulling my hand away, examining my neck with wide eyes.

I glanced at Sian and she looked just as worried as me, her bottom lip caught between her teeth.

"Did you get off with someone at the festival? Was he fit? Sian, was he fit?" she asked, turning on Sian, who stuttered a bit.

" I.. Well.. Yeah, he was, I suppose," she managed, and Rosie smirked at me.

"Well done little sis, I m proud of you. Not as frigid as you seem," she said. Again, I glanced at Sian, but she wouldn t meet my gaze.

"Anyway, I ve came to ask if you ll cover for me tonight. Tell Mum and Dad I m staying out at a friends, I m going out," she grinned.

"Yeah, alright, whatever. Now can you go please, and stop staring at my neck," I muttered, pushing past her and sitting at the end of the bed.

"Nothing to be ashamed of Soph," she shrugged, finally leaving the room.

It was silent for a moment, before Sian moved to sit next to me, pulling me into her lap. Her arms curled around my waist and she began trailing kisses across my neck as I put my hands around her own.

"There we go Sian, you're not the only one who thinks I m frigid," I said, my voice cracking and ruining my sarcasm.

"Please dont Soph. You don t know how much I regret saying that. You re not at all, you just have self-respect," she mumbled into my neck.

"I was joking Sian," I said softly, stroking her blonde hair back off her face.

"Ive got a bone to pick with you Webster. Whos this lad you got off with at the festival, eh? Gonna tell me about him?" she asked, her eyes sparkling with humour though she kept a straight face.

By this time, we were resting our foreheads together, and it was all I could do not to kiss her. Instead I smirked back at her, and sighed happily.  
The door flew open, and next thing I knew I was on the floor, Sian having pushed me off her knee. Rosie looked at me in a mixture of confusion and amusement, before shaking her head.

You'll never guess what Soph. You know that Lewis man, whos getting off to Greece with Audrey?" she asked, and I nodded as I stood up, glaring at Sian who had trouble refraining her laughter.  
"Well, they found a video of him and Deidre snogging in the bookies!" she cried, and my jaw dropped.

"Really? That s not right at all!" I laughed, and she grinned.

"Tell me about it! Erm, Soph what were you doing on the floor?" she asked after our laughter had died down.

Sian chuckled to herself, and Rosie raised an eyebrow at me.

"Well, erm. I was messing with Sian, cause I got off with the hottest lad we saw at the festival," I grinned, a plan formulating in my head.

"Tell me all about him!" she grinned, and I rolled my eyes.

Rosie and boys are literally the perfect mix.  
''Well. He was a bit taller than me. He had longish blonde hair, and these gorgeous blue eyes. And when he smiled, oh my God, I thought Id died and gone to heaven,'' I said, not taking my eyes off Sian, who was grinning at the floor with a blush creeping over her lips.

"Wow. Sounds like a catch. What was his name?" Rosie asked, catching me off guard.

"Erm, Sean," I said, and she smiled.

"You going to stay in touch?" she asked, and I shrugged.

"Hopefully," I replied.

"Nice. Well, I m off to get changed. See you two losers later," she said, finally leaving the room.

"So. This Sean fella. Was he a good kisser?" Sian asked, standing up and pulling me towards her by the waist.

"No, he was rubbish actually," I teased, and she gasped.

"Fine. No more kisses from m-" she began, but couldn t finish her sentence as Id pressed my lips against hers.

We both smiled into the kiss, the argument from yesterday completely forgotten. I could honestly say I ve never been happier.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sian POV**

A couple of days had past since the festival, and me and sophie could'nt be happier.

She was at work and i was missing her like crazy, its so hard to be away from her now a days,it was hard before, when we were just 'friends' but now that she is my 'girlfriend', its so much harder. I climed of the couch and grabbed my jacket,  
i wanted to see her.

''Guess who'' i said while covering her eyes.

''ermm...'' she chuckled as she turned to face me.

i grabbed her waist and pulled her closer, ''Miss me?'' i asked.

''Ofcourse'' she mumbled as her lips touched mine.

I loved that we were dangerous when it came to keeping a low profile, was exciting, though sometimes i wish i could kiss her were,  
how and when i wanted. But for now, I'm happy, shes Happy, we're both happy. It was our 'not so dirty little secret.'

As the kiss grew more passionate i pushed her back onto the counter making sure our lips didnt part.

''Is any one due to come in?'' i asked and sophie broke into laughter. ''what!''

''Sian..its a shop, people dont have to make appointments to buy some bread'' she giggled. ''But if you mean Dev or anyone, no they gone on a day out, so am alone'' she said while shooting a flirtatious glance walking into the back room.  
I shortly followed and pushed her onto the little couch in the back. She laughed and pulled me with her, making us land in a akward but tempting position.

''Soph, you know how hard it is to not-'' she cut me of with a kiss and i couldnt pull away, i knew she would stop half way into it, but half way was good enough for me.

''Sian'' she gasped '' th..the boundries, t...the vow'' she broke the kiss and looked up at me, ''i dont think i can resist, i cant do it anymore,i mean,i think am yano, ready, ready to give the whole of me to yo-'' i broke her speech with a kiss.  
i knew exactly what she was saying, and as much as i respected her for keeping her vow i wasnt going to argue with her, i could wait, i'd wait forever, she knows i would, but if she was ready then Im kiss was getting heated and i found my hands travelling up sophies top, and her hands were were making there way to the end mine.  
Before i knew it both of our tops were on the floor and sophie had climbed on top of me instead, she really wanted this, all i could thinkwas how beautiful she was, and how lucky i was. After how i treated her after our first kiss, and she still wanted me.  
All my attention was on Sophie and as she leaned down to trail kisses across my kneck, the door burst open..

''I knew it!'' echod through the shop and i pushed sophie to the floor grabbing my top. The one moment that was meant to be special was ruined by who else than...Rosie Webster.  
She was ruining our moments to often these days.

''I knew you two were more than friends, its so obvious, i just thought i'd catch you out, and what away to catch you.''

''Rosie, yo..you cant tell anyone'' Sophie pleaded with her.

''I must admit, you to are good at hiding it, bu-'' sophie cut her off. ''Rosie, did you hear me, you cant tell anyone!'' she cried.

''Well duh, mum and dad would go ape, knowing you to have been getting it on in the house'' she said flashing a wink at sophie.

''It...its not like that, me and sophie..have-''

''Sian,ignore her shes winding us up,'' i sighed with relief.

''yerh well i came for some milk, but i guess i got more than i bargained for'' Rosie chuckled, and sophie just smiled as she put her top back on and walked back into the shop.

I guess mine and sophies 'not so dirty secert'' is starting to become less of a secret within the days, and I actually didnt feel as bad as i thought i would. Maybe it needed to be out in the open. 


	7. Chapter 7

Sian soon joined us, wrapping her arms around my waist from behind and resting her head on my shoulder. "

Sean, eh?" Rosie asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Yep. That ll be 1.25 then," I told her, and she frowned.

"You expect me to pay? I m scarred for life after what I ve just seen," she said indignantly, and Sian buried her face in my neck.

"Ive been scarred for life every morning for a while now, thanks to your outfits. Now pay up," I said, and she scowled, slamming the money onto the counter and storming out.

I shook my head with a smile, and Sian giggled.

"You two are so nice to each other," she said sarcastically, moving to sit on the counter.

I fit myself between her legs and wrapped my arms around her waist, as she did the same to my neck.

"I love her really. Its just funny winding her up," I grinned, before sighing happily.

"Whats the grin for?" she asked with a gorgeous smile of her own, and I shrugged.

"I m just so happy. Thanks to you," I told her.

We spent the next few minutes just staring into each other eyes, smiling slightly. She was so unbelievably beautiful, it took my breath away.

"You re gorgeous, you know that?" she told me, and I smiled.

"Took the words right out of my mouth," I replied, leaning up for a kiss.

She met me halfway and as our lips connected, the familiar butterflies came straight back.  
We pulled away slowly, a smile appearing on my lips immediately.

"Erm, Soph?" Sian asked hesitantly, entwining both of our hands.

"Yeah? Whats up?" I asked, worried she was going to tell me something I really didn t want to hear.

"I m ready to wait as long as you want to, yeah? But I was thinking maybe we should tell people about us soon?" she mumbled, refusing to look at me.

Id be a liar if I said I wasn t shocked. I mean, a few weeks ago, she was refusing to talk to me cause I kissed her! And now, she wants us to tell people! I m not complaining, obviously.

"D'ya mean that?" I asked, and she finally looked at me, with a tiny smile.

"Of course I mean it. Cause like, when Rosie caught us, I didn t feel like sick, or worried, I felt relieved? Like a weight had been lifted?" she said, and I smiled.

"I felt exactly the same. When should we do it?" I asked, and she shrugged.

"Well, maybe we should just tell our parents, and then let everyone else think whatever they want. They might say horrible stuff, or they might be supportive. But I want you to know, I m with you every step of the way. I love you so much Soph. And from now on, it s us against the world," she said, staring into my eyes.

I felt tears sting my eyes, and tried to blink them away unsuccessfully. Unable to think of anything that could possibly match that confession, I stood on my tiptoes and kissed her again. The rest of the afternoon was spent with us talking, laughing and stealing kisses when the shop was empty. Soon enough, my shift was over, and we both headed back to my house.

"Mum! Me and Sian are home!" I shouted, and she replied "Okay love, tea ll be ready soon!" from upstairs.

We sat next to each other on the couch, and I put my legs over hers and lay back as she flicked through the channels.

"Sophie! Don t be so rude!" Mum scolded, but Sian just laughed softly, causing my heartbeat to falter slightly.

"It s fine Mrs Webster, I m used to it now," she told her, and I glared at her as she grinned back at me.

"Ive told you Sian, call me Sally You make me feel old!" Mum chuckled.

"Youre only as old as you feel Mam! I d say that made you, what, 100?" I asked, and she sighed as she made her way to the kitchen, me and Sian giggling like children.

"Alright lovebirds?" Rosie asked loudly, though luckily her voice was masked by her slamming of the front door on her way in.

"Rosie! You idiot, Mum could ve heard that!" I hissed, and she smirked.

"She'll find out sooner or later Soph," she replied, moving my legs and sitting in between us on the couch.

"Yeah, but not from you!" I told her, elbowing her in the side.

"You mean you re coming out in the open? No pun intended," she grinned, and I rolled my eyes as Sian laughed.

"Yes. Soon," I replied.

Dad walked in at that moment, stopping Rosie from saying what was clearly on the tip of her tongue.

"Alright girls?" he asked, and we all smiled as he walked through to join Mum in the kitchen.  
Rosie looked at me, her expression troubled.

"Come on Rosie, spit it out!" I laughed, and she smiled slightly.

"All jokes aside now Soph. I want you, and Sian, to know that when you tell Mum and Dad, I m with you every step of the way. I support you both 110%," she said, taking hold of both of our hands.

I glanced at Sian and saw her eyes glazed over with tears, which made me smile; she s such a sap. Then Rosie did something I'll remember forever, for the sheer meaning of it. She stood up, and put my hand in Sians instead, before smiling slightly and walking into the kitchen. I looked down at our entwined fingers, and a tear rolled down my cheek.  
Soon enough, we were sat at the dining table. I was opposite Sian, next to Mum and diagonal to Rosie, who kept grinning at me, and Dad was at the head of the table.

"Everyone tuck in!" he said happily, and we all obeyed hungrily.

"What is it, Mrs Sally?" Sian asked, and I smirked.

"Mrs Sally? That s a new o-OW!" I began, but she kicked me under the table, then smiled innocently at me.

Mum laughed and shook her head fondly. "Its our Soph s favourite, sausage casserole," she told her, and Sian smiled.

"It looks lovely," she said politely, before tucking in . Rosie was wearing the smile I recognised as the one when she has a plan, and I frowned.

"But Mum Sophie doesnt like sausages," she said innocently, causing me to spit my food out and Sian to choke on hers.

"Don t be silly, she loves them," Mum said, shaking her head.  
Me and Sian both bit our lips to stop from laughing, and Rosie smiled again.

"I wouldn t be so sure," she mumbled, before continuing to eat despite the now awkward atmosphere.  
I could happily murder Rosie sometimes, although she is hilarious when she wants to be.

After a few minutes, the only noises being forks scraping on plates, Rosie put her fork down again. My stomach twisted uncomfortably, but she merely smiled at me again, before turning her attention to Mum.

"Mam, what would you say if me or Soph were a lesbian?" she asked, and I pinched the bridge of my nose, refusing to look at Sian.

"Well, youd never be a lesbian, you re too obsessed with men!" Mum replied, and we all laughed.

I thought that was the end of it, but Mum stopped eating and took my free hand.

"And Sophie well, its against her religion isnt it? She'd never even think of something like that," she said, sending a smile my way which I didn t return,  
"Why are you asking Rosie?" Rosie looked at me sympathetically, seeing the tears glazing over my eyes.

"No reason," she mumbled.

After we d finished tea, Mum brought a strawberry cheesecake out, Sian s favourite. I thought she'd forgotten about Rosie s question, but as she sat down herself, she shook her head.

" I still cant understand why you asked me that question, Rosie,"she sighed.

"Mum, drop it," Rosie muttered, glancing at me again.

"No, I want to get to the bottom of this. Why would you ask such a question? You know my views, lesbians aren t right!" she said.

"Oh, but gays are fine? Sean s one of your mates, but he s not right?" Rosie spat, and Mum s eyes widened.

"Don t you DARE take that tone with me, Rosie Webster. I ve grew to accept what who Sean is. Not that it was easy mind," Mum told her, her voice calm.

I felt tears sting my eyes, and I knew I wouldn t be able to hold them back for much longer. My own mother was unknowingly calling me a freak. Just because of who I d fallen in love with.  
"Surely it doesn t really matter though? If you re in love with someone, and they make you happy, it shouldn t matter whether they re male or female," Rosie argued, and I felt a rush of affection for my elder sister. Mum just scoffed, and carried on eating.  
After a few mouthfuls, she looked at Sian.

"What s your opinion on this Sian?" Mum asked with a smile. For the first time since the conversation started, I glanced up at my girlfriend, and was surprised to not see tears in her eyes, but instead a fierce determination. She stared back at me, a small smile playing on her lips.

"I completely agree with you Mrs Webster. Lesbian s are not right," she said, and my heart sank.

Rosie glared at her, but she merely carried on smiling.

"They re definitely not right, she said," and Mum smiled.

"Nice to see someone with sense. I ve always like-"

"I know I m young and stuff, but if there s one thing I ve learned, its this," she said. All eyes were fixed on my gorgeous girlfriend, but she didn t falter.

"When somethings not right" she began, staring into my tear-filled eyes with an expression full of love, "Go left."  
And with that, she leaned across the table and kissed me. She KISSED me. Right in front of my parents. She made to pull away, but my hands tangled themselves into her hair and I deepened the kiss. Rosie laughed aloud, ruining the moment; it was becoming some sort of habit of hers. Me and Sian reluctantly pulled apart and joined in with her laughter, and she reached for my hand and entwined our fingers.  
Mum s face was a mixture of shock and disgust; Dad couldn t take his eyes off our entwined hands. Sian seized the moment and looked straight into my eyes, smiling my favourite smile: a smirk with her lip caught between her teeth, and her head tilted to one side.

"I love you Soph," she said clearly, and Mums eyes widened, before turning on me.

"I love you more though," I replied, and Sian chuckled.

Dad put his head in his hands and muttered, "I need a drink."


	8. Chapter 8

It was all out, and i couldnt be happier, finally me and my girl could do what we like without being worried about getting caught. It had been a hour since i outed me and Sophie to her family and everything seemed normal,  
Rosie kept on throwing digs in as she would, and it felt good that it was normal than awkward,but maybe that was just because of Mr and Mrs Webster not being here.  
They had took a trip over to the pub after what had happened, i think they need a drink or two.

''So now that you two are gay and proud or whatever, are you going to be like, holding hands and kissing in public?'' I laughed at Rosie's question, sometimes i wonder were she came up with this stuff.

''Erm, i suppos-''

''No Rosie, were going to be walking on the other side of the road, away from eachother'' Sophie chuckled.

''Okay, i was only asking, God, just because your all out and proud doesnt mean i cant hit you'' rosie said while slapping sophie on the head then running up the stairs.

''Alone at last'' Sophie sighed while leaning over to place her lips upon mine.

''Do you think i did the right thing?'' i asked.

''Sian, what you did was amazing, i neve thought you had it in you, how wrong was I?'' she explained while kissing me once again.  
This time i responded and before i knew it, sophie had climbed ontop of me and started tracing small kisses down my kneck.

''Soph, what if you Mum and Dad walk in''

''And, they know now there is nothing to hide'' she replied.

''Yerh but am sure they wouldnt like to see us doing 'this' at this very moment, they need to let it sink in first''  
She nodded and climbed off of me and sighed.

''Well they need to hurry up, there acting like i just told them am pregnant or something,i dont think i can stop myself anymore,  
its to hard'' she cried.

''Well, atleast they dont have to worry about you popping out a baby anytime soon'' i laughed.

''Its not funny Sian, i cant not kiss you anymore, were a couple, thats what couples do,  
and i've seen mum and dad kiss enough times before, am sure them seeing us kiss wont be as painful.''

''Just give them time Soph, then you can kiss me whenever and wherever you want'' i said planting a kiss on her cheek.

A couple of hours had past, and me and Sophie had decided to put a film on, but She had fell asleep within half hour, but i couldnt sleep. Nothing was on my mind, i just couldnt sleep.  
I slid out of bed kissing Sophie on the cheek as i did, and made my way down the stairs to pour myself a cup of water.

''Hi Sian, your up late'' i heard come from the living room and to be honest, it scared the living daylight out of me.

''Hi, , just need a drink''

''Sorry, did i scare you?'' he asked.

''No its ok, i just thought you were all in bed''

''Cant Sleep'' he said, no emotion in his voice.

I walked over to the couch and sat next to him. I couldnt believe i was doing this. Were had all this confidence come from.

''Mr.-''

''Sian, you can call me Kevin'' he chuckled. A laugh is better than nothing.

''Kevin, i know this has come as a big shock, trust me, at first it wasnt so easy for me either.  
but i just need to tell you tha-'' once again he intrupted me.

''Sian, listen this thing with you and Sophie, it cant go on. Am not saying its wrong or whatever but its Sally, She is getting all stressed and worried, and its not good for her health, yano after what she went through. If all this makes her unwell again, Sophie will be devastated, and will blame herself for her mums sickness returning, and i dont want her to feel like that.''

Wow. i thought. It broke my heart to think that all this could really hurt Sophie, i didnt think of her mum, her health,  
or anyone for that matter. I just saw how upset Sophie was and reacted.

''So, you have to break things of with Sophie.'' he demanded

It felt like a bullet had just shot through my chest. I couldnt believe he was asking me to do this. To Sophie, the one girl i have and ever will love, and i would have to break her heart into a thousand pieces just to make her happy and her family well.

''Well am of to bed Sian, think about what i said, i dont want to hurt sophie, but its for the best, you must realise that.'' and with that he head upstairs leaving me with mascara stained cheeks and alot to think about.

It was morning and i hadnt got much sleep, all i could think about was what i was going to say to Sophie.  
It was sunday so i had a couple of hours to prepare while she was a church.  
I didnt know what i was going to say, or how? and if i would even convince her. What if she knew i was lieing,  
and forces me to tell her that Kevin but me upto this. That would make this situation ten times worse.  
I didnt even want to do this, it would break Sophies Heart aswell as mine, but in the long run she would get over it right?, Her and her family would forget about me.

''Hii'' she whisperd down my ear as she wrapped her arms around my waist from the back. ''Miss Me?'' she asked and i could even speak.

''Sian..'' she said while spinning me around to face her.'' whats wrong?'' she asked.

She could clearly see i had been crying.

''Soph, I...i..i cant do this anymore, i cant be this way, with you..'' i sobbed.

''Wha..what, why? whats wrong?, have i done something to upset you Sian, if i have am sorry, so sorry'' she said while grabbing my hand and tears began to fall from her eyes.

''Sophie, you have done nothing wrong, you hear me, its not you, its-''

''Dont, dont say that, please. Sian, just forget this. lets go out, anywere, we can get away for a couple of days, just me and you..and..and we ca-''

As much as this was killing me, i had to say it, it was the only way she would listen.  
And as much as this would hurt her, it was the only way, i wiped the tears away from my eyes.

''Sophie, i dont love you.'' i said, more nastier than i planned.

''your lieing,'' she shouted.''whats changed, you loved me last night, and the day before that, Sian, please,  
dont do this, please dont leave me, i need you.'' she pleaded with me.

all i could do is stand here and watch her tears fall, i wanted to hold her so much and tell her that all this was lies, that everything was going to be okay, and that i loved her more than anything.  
But i couldnt she needed to forget about me for her sake, for her family.

''No am not lieing sophie, its not right, what were doing, i dont love you..i cant love you..becaus-''

''What, because what? is it the church, i'll quit. the Sex before marriage thing, i told you i was ready , please Sian, i'll do anthin-''

''I love Ryan!'' i shouted and she fell to the floor, and my heart dropped with her. ''Am sorry, i've go..got to go''

As i reached the door, i heard sophie whisper '' i still love you'' and i stopped.

I didnt want to leave her, not like this. I needed to touch her, feel her lips on mine.

''Sian...'' she whispered as she got up and walked closer to me. I could feel her breath against my skin.

''Kiss me?'' she asked and i froze. ''Kiss me and tell me you dont feel anything, and i will let you go''

I turned around to face her, and all i could see were her sparkling teary eyes looking into mine.  
'Kiss me, please?'' she touched my face and pulled me closer, crashing her lips against mine, i tried to resist but i couldnt, i need to kiss her, it was wrong what i was doing, but it felt so right,  
after a couple of seconds the kiss deepend and i knew i couldnt pull away, even though i had to, my body just wouldnt let me, but then she pulled away.

''Anything?'' she asked and i wanted to say 'Everything' but i couldnt.

''I have to go'' i said running down the stairs and out of the house.  
Tears started to erupt and i let them fall. I had just gave the best thing i ever had and will have away.  
And i just wanted to curl up into a ball, fall asleep and never wake up, What is the point of my heart beating if the one thing it beated for was Sophie, and now i had left her heartbroken.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sophies POV**

The door slammed, the girl I loved had walked out of my life. Well, she didn t know me at all if she thought I d give her up that easily. I rushed out of my room and down the stairs, catching her just as she was leaving the house.

"Sian, wait!" I shouted, grabbing her hand and pulling her round to face me.

"Get off me Sophie," she spat, pulling her hand out of my grasp.

Her beautiful blue eyes were sparkling with tears, and I frowned; why was she upset?

"Sian please. We cant end it like this, we can t be over!" I pleaded, tears of my own beginning to fall.

"Yeah well, we are. Keep your voice down," she said bitterly, glancing round to see most of the street were watching us with wide eyes.

"Please. What have I done? I can change, I can-"

"Sophie, I said shut up!" she growled.

"Why? Are you ashamed of us?" I asked, staring into her eyes. Bad idea, I got lost in them every time.

Her bottom lip wobbled, but she pulled it between her teeth and nodded.

"Yes. I am. I m ashamed of what we had , it s not right," she said mechanically.

"You werent saying that before? Whats changed, why dont you want me anymore?" I asked loudly. I couldn t care less whether people were watching, I wanted to get to the bottom of this.

"I never have. Sophie, the thought of me and you together? It makes me sick. It s disgusting. I ve never wanted you, not like I wanted Ryan," she said, the venom in her voice unmistakable.

"He always worms his way back into it doesn the?" I spat.

"Yeah he does, because Ive never stopped loving him. And were good together,  
it s normal," she said, not meeting my eyes.

"We were good together too Sian. What happened to us against the world ?" I choked through tears. I was kidding myself.  
''You were just an exp-"

"Experiment. Ah right. Very nice," I said, my sarcasm spoiled by the tears still streaming from my cheeks. I felt a strong arm wrap around my shoulder, and turned to see Dad glaring at Sian.

"Alright Sian, I think you ve done enough damage now," he said, and she scoffed.

"Don t you even talk to me," she spat at him and I gasped.

"Who do you think you are, talking to my Dad like that?" I shouted, but she just shook her head.

"Come on love, shes not worth it," Dad said, leading me inside.

"She is," I said softly, glancing back at her to see her shoulders shaking with sobs as she walked away.

I sat on the couch with Dad and just sobbed, letting all my pain out. After it felt like I d cried all the water out of my body, and my sobs were just the annoying sniffles,

Dad stood up. "Im gonna get over to the garage love. Shall I tell Dev you won t be in?" he asked, but I shook my head.

"Id rather go on like normal," I told him, kissing his cheek.

I crossed the road to the shop, noticing every head turning to stare at me as I walked. "Take a picture, it'll last longer!" I shouted, and all of them turned away, red-faced, at the same time.  
I walked into the shop, and Fiz, Sean and Julie immediately went quiet, and took an unnatural interest in the tins of tuna.

"Have a nice cosy chat, were we?" I asked bitterly, glancing at Sunita, who wouldn t meet my gaze.

"Sophie listen. We were just saying how hard that must have been for you. Everyone finding out by you getting dumped," Sean said, and tears sprang to my eyes again.

"Aw babe! Don t cry!" he cried out, pulling me into a hug. Turns out I hadn t cried my body weight in tears earlier. He pulled back and cradled my face in his hands, smiling at me.

"Listen. Me and you, we re team-mates now," he began, and I chuckled as I wiped my eyes.  
"I want you to know, I support you 110% darlin" , he said softly.

"So do we!" Julie cried, and Fiz nodded.

"Thank you," I whispered, and he smiled again, ruffling my hair as the three of them purchased their biscuits and left the shop.

I couldn t look at Sunita; she knew about me and Sian before we did.  
"I m not going to say You deserve better , although you do. I know you don t want better, you want her. Just give her time," she said calmly.

"She told me she didn t love me anymore," I said quietly, as I joined her behind the till. She pulled me into a hug, just as the door opened.  
This day s going from bad to worse.

I" heard about you and Sian, I m really sorry," Ryan said, his voice showing no trace of humour.

"Don t lie to my face Ryan," I spat, and he sighed.

"I mean it. I ve lost her before, it hurts," he said.

"Sophie,I just need to nip out a sec," Sunita mumbled, rushing from the shop.

"Great," I sighed, and Ryan smiled.

"How're you feeling?" he asked, but the look on my face seemed to answer his question.

"I get you. It s horrible, aint it? I thought you two were you know, I thought you were forever," he said.

I looked up at him, and still his face showed nothing but sincerity.

"You and me both," I replied.

"She loves you, you know? I mean, I could tell she really liked me but she LOVES you. Don t give up with her," he said, paying for his purchases and leaving the shop, leaving me with a lot to think about.

When my shift was over, I made my way back over to the house, still thinking about what Ryan had said.

"Soph? Is that you? Come and sit down," Dad called as I walked through the door from the kitchen.

"Alright Dad! Give me a cha-" I began, but froze as I saw who was sat at the table next to him.

The corner s of her lips quirked up slightly when she took in my shocked expression, and Dad motioned for me to sit down.

"Now. Soph, I don t think since your Mum told you well, what she told you,  
that I ve ever seen you more upset. I ll admit, I thought it was just a phase. But seeing you both in so much obvious pain out there well, it hurt. So I ve decided to tell you why Sian split up with you,"

"What?" I asked, completely confused. Sian reached over for my hand, but I pulled it away.

"Just, let me explain Sophie, yeah? I love your Mum more than anything, and seeing her with cancer hurt me so much," Dad began.

"Yeah Dad, it hurt me too?" I said, more confused than ever.

"Well. I guess I should ve realised when you reacted how you did when Sian got took into hospital you re in love with her," he stated.

"Yes. I ve told you this?" I replied.

"I don t want to see your Mum in that kind of pain anymore. And stress might cause the illness to return. You being with Sian would have stressed her out a lot, so I asked Sian to break it off with you. It was selfish, I know, but can you understand why I done it?" he asked. I glanced at Sian, and she was staring at me with so much obvious love in her eyes that I had to look away.

You had no right meddling in my relationship, I said bitterly.

"I know, but I didn t think it was- "

"Was a relationship? I m not Rosie, Dad, I don t kiss anything with a pulse! I love her, Dad. I LOVE her, but apparently, that doesn t matter. Shows how much I mean to you!" I shouted at him, getting up and storming off.

"Soph, wait!" Sian shouted, but I rushed upstairs.

Before I slammed the bedroom door, I heard Rosie sing

"I told you it wouldn t work!"

The next day, I completely ignored the entire family, and turned my phone off as it kept alerting me that Sian was trying to get in touch. She d made me believe that what we had was something repulsive. If she loved me like she said she did, she would ve fought for us regardless of Dad said. She was clearly still ashamed of us.

A knock on the door interrupted my musings, and I sighed.

"Just go away," I mumbled, but the door opened and Rosie s head appeared.

"i would, but you need to eat. Come and get tea, then you can come back and sulk in here," she said with a smirk. I rolled my eyes but managed a small smile in return as I followed her downstairs.  
As I predicted, dinner was incredibly awkward. I pointedly refused to answer anyone but Rosie, which annoyed Dad and upset Mum. Serves them right for trying to rule my life. When we were halfway through dessert, there was a knock on the door.

"I'llget it," Mum said, motioning for me to sit back down. I scowled in return and shovelled more apple pie in my mouth.

"Oh. Sophie, it s for you," Mum called, and I sighed.

"That s exactly why I should ve just got it-" I began, but froze when I saw Sian leaning against the wall, a small smile gracing her gorgeous features.

"Hiya," she said softly, and my eyes closed involuntarily at the sound of her voice.

"Hi," I said in a small voice, "Coming in or what?" I opened my eyes to see her shake her head, and I frowned slightly.  
"It s freezing, you muppet. Come inside," I said, moving out of the way so she could step past me.

"As long as we can go back outside soon," she muttered, and I rolled my eyes as she walked past.

"I'm in love with a total freak," I sighed, and she giggled, "Oops. You weren t supposed to hear that!" I closed the front door and followed her into the living room, sitting on the couch.

"Erm, Soph do you mind if we talk in private?" she asked, and I shrugged, leading her upstairs and into my bedroom.

"Why are you here, Sian?" I asked, sitting on my bed and staring up at her. Her eyes were shining with tears again; the sight was almost too much to bear, but I had to keep eye contact so I could get the truth from her.

"Because I m.. I m in love with you. And I don t want you to leave me, cause you re my world," she whispered.

She had sat next to me in this time, and her hand was resting on mine. As much as I wanted to move it, I was elated by the feeling of her skin on mine. I decided to listen to what she had to say, and she sounded genuinely sorry. But there was a nagging worry at the back of my mind; it seemed like Sian was apologising much too often. Was she truly committed to this relationship?

"Soph, can we go back outside for a sec?" she asked, and I sighed before leading her back downstairs and out into the street.

"Can you please explain why we re out here in the freezing cold?" I complained. I glanced over the road and saw Sean nudge the factory girls, and stop to look at myself and Sian. Nosey beggars.  
Sian had also noticed, and answered my question in a raised voice.

"I want everyone to see just how much you mean to me, Sophie Webster," she told me sincerely.

Her arms curled around my waist, and I involuntarily put my own around her neck, out of habit. "Do you still want me, Soph?" she asked tentatively, as if afraid of my potential answer.

"I always will. But you said the thought of us together was disgust-" I began, but she cut me off by touching her finger to my lips.

"The thought of me and you together, is the complete opposite of disgusting, trust me! And I ll wait as long as you need," she replied.

"But you said to Dad- "

"I lied. To be honest Soph, it hurt that you believed me so fast. I thought I d have to spend hours trying to convince you, it was painful how easy you gave up on us," she said, her eyes sparkling with tears.

"Because, I was never good enough for you. I mean, I wouldn t let you near me, for one. I just, didn t deserve you it never made sense for you to love me," I told her.

Tears began to escape her beautiful blue eyes, and as I wiped them away with my thumb, I heard a sob emitting from my girl.

"Don t ever say that. I love you so much, it hurts. I physically can t be without you anymore," she said through her tears.

I wanted nothing more than to kiss those perfect lips, but I had one more niggling thought.

"One more thing Sian you told me you were ashamed of- "I began, but was cut off by the feeling of her lips on mine. It was slow and loving, just what I d wanted since I set eyes on her. She pulled back slightly, resting her forehead on mine.

"Theres your answer," she whispered. I grinned at her and pulled her into another kiss, but we broke apart when we heard cheering and whooping from the gang across the street. I turned to look at them, and Sean smiled.

"Don t stop on my account, lovely!" he called, and we giggled, as Sian s arms wrapped around me from behind.

"Get in there Sophie! That s our girl!" Julie shouted, and the gang cheered again.

My eyes filled with tears; their support meant more than I could ever tell them.

"Eh, Sian! You hurt our Soph, and you ll have us to answer to!" Fiz shouted, and they all nodded.

I smiled slightly, and Sian chuckled lightly.

"I wont ever hurt her again, I promise. I love her!" she called, and they gasped.

"Love? Wow! Very nice!" Sean shouted, before they bid us goodbye and laughed their way to the pub.

I turned in Sian s arms, noticing out of the corner of my eye that Rosie was leaning against the doorframe and grinning happily at us.

"Love me, eh?" I asked, and Sian s eyebrow quirked.

"Did I say love ? Damn, I meant can t stand ," she replied, her bottom lip tucked between her teeth.

"I knew it," I said with a smile, and she returned it.

"Oi!" Rosie said, and we both looked at her curiously. "I m made up that you two are back together but you hurt her again Sian, and I ll murder you, happily. Okay?" she said, and Sian nodded with a gulp.

"I love you," I said to Sian, and Rosie sighed and went back inside.

Sian looked at me, and the look was the same as before, full to the brim of pure, unadulterated love.

"I love you so much," she replied, pulling me into another loving kiss.

I was officially on Cloud 9. This proved that every relationship has its ups and downs, but if you re willing to work at it, there s no reason why you shouldn t be happy together. I think Sian would be pretty insulted if I called her my handsome prince but she s most definitely the beautiful princess in the equation.


	10. Chapter 10

The Moment of truth had come, I had to face him sometime and now was the time. As much as i would love to live with Sophie forever in our own perfect world, i had to sort this out between me and my dad, he could'nt go on like this, he had to accept that me and Sophie are in love, and nothing is going to change that.

''Dad, are you in?'' I shouted as I shut the front door behind me. ''Daadd!'' i shouted louder this time.

As i walked into the living room i noticed a empty bottle of whisky on the table. great, what pefect timing. the time I decide to talk to him, make him see sense would have to be the time when he decides to get totally hammerd.

As i picked up the bottle to put it in the bin i heard a loud bang come from upstairs.

"Dad...'' i shouted while running up the stairs.

''What do you want?'' he demanded sluring his words as he asked.

'To talk dad, we need to talk'' i explained but he just laughed.

''Talk, to you...my daughter who over night decided to turn into a dyke...i never want to talk to you again'' he spat.

The words he spoke hurt me, but maybe most of it was due to alcohol, so i wasnt going to give up without a fight.

''Dad...you could atleast listen to what I have to say, and if you still feel the same, i will leave, please"  
I begged,

''Save your breath, and just leave will you'' he said while stumbling towards me.

''So thats it, your just going to never speak to me again, over something so stupid, some Dad you are, all you do is go to work then get totally wasted, you nevr have time for me, now i know why mum left you, your a sad excuse of a man''

''Dont you dare talk to me like that...Your not my little girl i brought up, she wa-''

''What dad, she was what?'' i asked, anger escaping my mouth.

''Normal, she didnt kiss girls''

''Girl dad, girl...I kissed a girl, and fell in love, does it really matter who it is?'' i pleaded hoping he would see sense.

''Its sick, its not natural...and your not right in the head, and aslong as your with that thing, your no daughter of mine, Okay?'' with every word he spat poision.

''Dont talk about Sophie like that agian, atleast she cares for me, and respect me, unlike you, Im glad mum left you, i dont even know what she seen in you in the first place, look at you, you cant even stand up straight, any excuse to hit the bottle aye, dad!'' i spat.

Before i knew it i was on the floor. my cheeks stung from the tears and pain rushed through my body.  
All I could see is a blur of tears as i tried to make my way to the bath room.  
I stood u and looked in the mirror and the reflection looking back at me was horrific. Blood stains across my chin, bruises around my eye and face. As i reached to touch my marked face a sharp pain shot through my side and i collapsed to the floor again. It was just like the pain before prom, but i knew it wasnt the same, this pain had come for a reason.

I finally got back up, and then it finally hit me. Why was i still here?, why wasnt i back home, holding Sophie. I grabbed what i could and ran down the stairs i grabbed the door knob, i felt a hand touch my shoulder and i screamed.

''Dont touch me,'' i said shaking with fear.

''Love, I..ii..i'm sorry'' he slured.

The smell of alcohol still lingerd on his breath. I just turned around and left, not turning back as i walked down the cold,dark street, as the bus arrived all i could think about was Sophie and how i could'nt wait to have her in my arms but then i realised, i didnt look the same as i did when i left and there was know way i would beable to hide the mess i was in and something tells me Sophie will not let it be forgotten.

As i arrived at Sophies, i was nervous to see the reaction on Sophies face, and i didnt know what to say, she would blame it all on dad, but maybe i deserved it? I did push him with all the 'mum' thing and that he was basically a failure, and i did say i wernt going to give up without a fight..Just maybe i was asking for it, but i know Sophie wont see it that way. 


	11. Chapter 11

I was half-asleep on Rosie's shoulder when a knock on the door made us both jump. "Who's that, at this hour?" I asked groggily, squinting at the clock. Half 11. Whoever woke me up had better be worth it.  
"I'll get it," Rosie groaned, pushing me away and slowly going to the front door. I tried to concentrate on the film on the TV, but I was just too tired. "Sophie. I think you should come here," Rosie said, her tone serious.  
"What's the matter?" I asked, dragging myself up and making my way into the hallway. There waiting for me was the love of my life. "Sian!" I cried happily, throwing myself into her waiting arms. But instead of a huge, welcome-back hug, she winced, and stifled an 'Ow,' under her breath. "What's the matter?" I asked, pulling away so I could look at her. Not much use, it was too dark to see anything anyway.  
"I'll go and put the kettle on," Rosie mumbled. She squeezed past, and the light from the living room flickered on Sian's features. Red. Lots of red. I frowned and entwined our fingers, and tried to lead her into the living room, but she refused to budge.  
"Sian?" I said softly, and she let out a muffled sob. "Babe, what's happened?" I asked, this time tenderly hugging her. She sobbed on my shoulder, mumbling something about how she hopes 'I don't hate her'. "Sian, I could never hate you. Please, tell me what's wrong?" I asked, my own voice laced with emotion; I hated seeing her upset, and right now, she was devastated.  
"Girls, come and get your tea while they're hot," Rosie called. This time, Sian allowed me to lead her into the living room. I walked to the table and picked up my cup of tea, expecting Sian to follow. I took a sip and picked Sian's up to give it to her. I turned around, and the cup fell from my hand in shock. Her face was covered in bruises. Her eye was swollen, and her nose was bleeding. Her cheek was also puffed out as if she was holding her breath.  
I felt bile rise in my throat; someone had the nerve to touch my girl like that? I heard Rosie gasp and run back to the kitchen, as I crossed the distance between me and Sian, who still had tears streaming down her cheeks. I gently traced the pads of my thumbs across her cheeks, wiping away the tears.  
"Sian," I said, my voice a mere whisper. She was staring at the floor, refusing to make eye contact. "Who did this? Who hurt you like this Sian?" I asked, trying my hardest to keep my voice from showing the anger and disgust I felt. Rosie silently handed me a tissue and I tenderly wiped the blood from Sian's nose, while she played absent-mindedly with a strand of my hair. She looked up at me, her gorgeous eyes sparkling with fresh tears, and I felt a stab of pity.  
After cleaning my girl's face up, she took my hand, stood up, and lead me upstairs to my bedroom. She kicked off her shoes and sat with her back against the headboard, her legs tucked up underneath her chin. She looked so vulnerable in that moment, all I wanted to do was wrap her safe in my arms and never let go. Instead, I followed her lead and sat next to her, waiting patiently for her to tell me.  
After a few minutes of silence, she reached over and entwined our fingers. I squeezed her hand gently, and she took a deep breath.  
"I can't believe how supportive your Mum and Dad have been. And, to be honest, I'm really jealous," she said quietly, not meeting my gaze. I squeezed her hand again, and with my other hand, I curled a loose strand of her hair around my finger.  
"I was amazed by the way your family has just… accepted me as one of you. I can't put it into words how much it means to me. How much you mean to me. I started to kid myself that my parents would be the same. So tonight," she paused, and looked up at me sadly. I wanted so badly to kiss the pained expression right off her face, but I nodded slightly, to tell her to go on. "And I know you wanted to be there, but I thought it'd be fine. Silly me. I came out to my Dad tonight. He was rotten drunk, and h-he…" her voice cracked at the end of her sentence, and tears began running down her cheeks again.  
"He what, Sian?" I practically growled, and she pulled her hand away from mine and stood up.  
"He battered me, Sophie! He told me I was worthless, that I was no good! I told him I was in love with you, I AM in love with you, and he said 'What's the point in having a kid when they turn out like you?' And you know what? He's right! I'm a waste of space! I don't deserve you, Soph!" she cried, burying her face in her hands and sobbing.  
I jumped up and crossed the distance between us, tugging at her hands gently until she moved them.  
"He did that to you? Your own father? He's not fit to be a father!" I shouted, tears stinging my own eyes.  
"Soph, please don't-"  
"Sian, your Dad battered you! Because you're in love! He doesn't deserve you, wonderful, amazing, beautiful you, as his daughter!"  
After my rant, Sian's amazing ability to calm me down meant we were lying next to each other in my bed, and she was currently stroking her thumb soothingly across my palm. We were in our pyjamas, ready for bed, but neither of us could fall asleep. Sian, for obvious reasons. I couldn't get the mental image of Vinny laying into my girl out of my head, and I knew as soon as I did get to sleep, he'd appear prominently in my nightmares.  
I felt Sian shuffle next to me, interrupting my inner monologue. She was lying on her side with her back to me. Weird.  
"Goodnight Soph," she said softly. I moved so I was close to her, wrapping my arm around her waist. For the first time ever, she pushed me away.  
"Sian? What have I done?" I asked, hurt and confusion obvious in my voice. She didn't answer, so I placed my arm back where it had been. Again, she moved it.

I sighed and rolled over so we had our backs to each other. We lay like that for a few minutes, and I knew it was wrong to have a cob on with her for not letting me cuddle her, but it just… hurt. Being rejected by her, again. So soon after our break-up. A small sob interrupted my musings, and I frowned. Did she know I was still awake?  
"I love you, Sophie," she mumbled through her tears. Apparently so.  
We both turned at the same time, and I inwardly winced at seeing her poor, broken face again.  
"I love you too," I said, smiling slightly at her. Her entire body was shaking with sobs, but I didn't want to risk touching her again, for fear of rejection. "Soph," she whined, moving closer so her head was on my pillow.  
"Sian," I said gently, prompting her to carry on.  
"I'm just.. I'm so," she began, stopping to sniff up and wipe her tears. "I feel so ugly. I feel like I don't deserve to have you touching me. Look at me, I'm hideous," she mumbled, not meeting my gaze. Tears of my own began to stream down my cheeks; how could somebody so incredibly beautiful, inside and out, think that of themselves? My mind jumped to Vinny, and how he was the one who made her doubt herself like this.  
Before I could get too worked up, I tilted her chin up with my fingertips, locking my gaze with hers.  
"You, Sian Powers, are the most breath-takingly gorgeous girl I have ever seen," I said sincerely through my tears.  
"Look at me Soph. I feel like the Beast lying next to Beauty," she said, and her tone of voice alone broke my heart. I leaned forward slowly, gently touching my lips to her swollen eye and cheek, before tracing them across her own.  
"Sian. When I look at you now… all I see is an incredibly brave, and stunning, girl, who has suffered for what she believes is right. Look at what you went through, for US. Please Sian. Let me prove to you just how beautiful you are," I said. Her eyes widened slightly, but she nodded, and met me halfway in a slow, tender kiss. Her hands tangled themselves in my hair as mine snaked their way around her waist, pulling her closer gently.  
Gradually, the kiss became more heated, and I deepened it as I lowered myself on top of her slowly. Her hands moved from my hair to rest on the small of my back under my t-shirt. I traced my own hands up and down her sides, and from the noises she was making, she enjoyed it. I could tell this was leading somewhere, and rather than be scared, I was excited. My hands somehow found themselves underneath her top, and I sort of forgot to be gentle…  
"Ow," Sian whimpered against my lips.  
"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry Sian!" I cried, diving off her and sitting bolt upright. She chuckled softly, and shook her head.  
"Don't EVER apologise for doing what you've just been doing," she breathed. I used this time to catch my breath after that kiss, and when I glanced at Sian again, she smiled softly.  
"Sorry to kill the mood babe," she mumbled. I lay next to her and smiled back at her.  
"Don't be silly. You were in pain. I'm sorry again, by the way. Did I hurt your lip?" I asked, and she gulped, seemingly nervous.  
"Let's just say… it's a good job you didn't get round to taking off my top," she said quietly. I frowned, sitting up and pulling the t-shirt up her body slightly. Purple. Despite her weak protests, I gently eased it over her head, and then stared at her body in disbelief. Her stomach and breasts were purple and black. I felt like I was about to vomit.  
She immediately tried to cover herself, blushing bright red. I knew she wasn't embarrassed about her body, why would she be, it's phenomenal! She was ashamed of the bruises. My gaze flickered to the scar on her right hip, which she too tried to cover up. I gently placed her arms on the bed, and without knowing what I was doing, I kissed every single visible bruise and her scar, my lips lingering on each one for a few seconds.  
I then trailed kisses up to her lips, where I was greeted with a soft and loving kiss. When I pulled away, she smiled slightly, her bottom lip caught between her teeth. I handed her t-shirt back to her and lay down, and she cuddled right into me.  
"That's not what either of us had in mind, I know. But I promise. You are the most beautiful thing in the entire world, and I love you more than anything, okay?" I said. She nodded into the crook of my neck, and I felt tears falling again. Hopefully though, those were happy tears, as we fell into a deep sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

I opened my eyes as the sun peeped through the blinds and the pain hit me. It hurt more than last night and i could hardly move. The noise of hurt i was making must of woke up Sophie, because she shot up like she would usually do if she were late for church.

''Sian, are you Okay? you sound really in pain'' she asked worry in her voice.

''I'm Fine, Just..erm..cant really move'' i laughed, though it hurt when i did.

''Listen today, your staying in bed while I go do something'' she mubbled the last part under her breath.

''Do what Soph?'' I dont even know why i asked. I knew exactly what she wanted to do. ''Soph, leave it okay?,  
I dont want anymore trouble..and i wouldnt want you to-''

''To what? get beat up too. Asif am going to make sure he never raises his hand to anyone again'' Anger was building up inside her, and when Sophie Webster is angry its not good.

She jumped out of bed and reached for clothes, i tried to jump up with her but the pain held me back.

''please, Leave it...He..he is not worth it, okay?'' i pleaded with her but i dont even think she was listening to me. ''Oww'' i cried, but this time i was faking it. Had to get her attention somehow.

''Siann!'' she said while rushed towards me.

''Gotcha'' i smirked as i grabbed her top and pulled her closer to me. ''Your not going anywere 'Sophie Webster.''

''Sian, tha-'' before she could finish i pushed my lips onto hers.  
The kiss built more passionate, and somehow Sophie had gently made her way on top of me, and my hands had wonderd up her top, just resting below her breasts. ''I love you'' I whisperd as she kissed up and down my neck slowly. Sophie stopped the kiss and looked at me.  
''What?'' i asked, confused and wonderd why she was looking at me so intensely.

''Your too beautiful for words, do'ya know that?'' she asked, knowing what my response would be.

''Soph, I think you-'' before i could finish my sentance, Sophies hand made its way down to the hem of my pj's and she moved her finger over the bottom of my stomach. Butterflies started to build up inside me. Was she trying to tease me, and make it even more impossible to try and control myself.

''Sophie! this is not fair. You cant tease me like this, then when i react, you say stop.'' i said while trying and failing at making a sad face.

''Who says i will say stop this time?'' she said raising her right eyebrow.  
''Soph, your killing me, you will say stop'' i whined,turning my face away from her.  
I could feel sophies breath on my neck and goosebumps appeard and my breathing got heavier.

''Try me'' she whisperd in the most sexiest voice i could imagine.

I jumped up forgetting about the pain, and grabbed her,pulling her closer.  
''Woohh there tiger'' she giggled as i pushed her onto the bed.  
''rraahh'' i laughed as my lips touched hers, and her hands had already managed to take of my t-shirt.  
This was it. The time. The Place. The moment were Sophie and I would show, physically, how much we really loved each other. We were going to make love.  
...

We had laid in silence for about ten minutes now, and i had to break the silence.

''Soo...what are we going to do today then?'' i asked.  
''Err..erm...your hurt, you cant really move can you?, you said before'' she stutterd through the whole sentance, and it was rather cute. I sat there for a second then laughter started to arrupt from my mouth, and i couldnt stop, though it hurt like a bitch, it wouldnt stop.

''Whats funny?'' Sophie asked, as she started to catch the laughter.

''You!'' i screamed, as i turned to face her.  
''Why?'' she looked all cute and confused.

''I cant move?, was it really that bad?'' i asked, still laughing.

''Ohh No,no..Sian, i didnt mean it like that, Sorry, i meant, erm...you were, that was..amazing,beautiful,  
i just mean-'' i cut her of with a little kiss.

''Soph, I'm joking, it was just, it tickled me.'' i smiled and pulled her in for a hug. ''And that was amazing,  
who knew little innocent church girl Sophie Webster was such a Lion under the sheets'' i joked, bursting into a fit of laughter agian.

''Siann'' she blushed and ducked her head under the covers. ''your making me red'' she mubbled.  
''I know, its great'' i smirked. Sophie jumped out of bed and searched for her top. ''by the way, your not so bad yourself'' she said so smug, it was rather sexy.

''Not so bad, awww thanks Babe, sorry were all not animals like you'' i said thowing a pillow at her head.

All this had made me forgot about what had happened in the last 24 hours. All my focus was on Sophie.  
She had made me forget about all the pain,hurt and sadness, physically and emotionally. She had made my smile come back and this smile wernt going anywere for a while.


End file.
